


Friends, At Last.

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severus Snape issues an underhanded invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, At Last.

**Title:** _**Friends, At Last.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
 **  
Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 735

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** 2013 Prompt 8: Snowball Fight.

This is the sixth part of my [_**Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1)series.

**Summary** : In which Severus Snape issues an underhanded invitation.

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**   
  
  
_**Friends, At Last.** _

  
Harry shakes his dripping-wet head from side to side, trying to dislodge the rapidly melting snow that's collected on his hair during his messy snowball fight with the small group of fifth years who are staying at school for the holidays.

The lighthearted activity has managed to ease some of the terrifying apprehension that grips him every time he remembers Draco's promise to help him woo Severus. His former rival's refusal to tell him what he's planing worries him so much that he's been in a state of constant agitation for the last two days straight, utterly unable to eat or sleep. Incapable of coping with the stress of not knowing what's going to happen, or when.

“There you are, Potter. I've looked everywhere for you.” Severus' shiver-inducing drawl reaches him suddenly and he freezes mid-step, looking towards the older man.

As soon as their gazes clash Harry's gut flutters with nerves as it becomes obvious to him that Draco has already done whatever he planned on doing. Severus is examining him with a new and welcome attentiveness, frowning ever so slightly in unmistakable concentration.

“How can I help you, Sir?” He croaks roughly, feeling weak at the knees at the realization that he's finally become the sole focus of Severus' riveted attention.

“You're trembling like a leaf, Potter. I don't understand your penchant for running around dripping-wet when Warming and Impervious Charms are a wand-swish away.” Severus growls, drying him with a frustrated flick of his wand in the next second.

Harry blinks at the abruptness of the tone, but the caring nature of both the comment and the gesture itself floods his already pounding heart with a wave of besotted adoration.  
“I'm sorry. I was distracted and forgot to cast the spells. ”He explains softly, laughing self-consciously when Severus' right eyebrow lifts with obvious disapproval “I know I should be more careful. Hermione keeps telling me that I'll never make it to fifty unless I find myself a sensible bloke to look after me properly...”

His nervous comment seems to rattle Severus and he wonders what the hell is going on when those beautiful dark eyes narrow in thoughtful appraisal.  
“I doubt you'll settle for anyone sensible, Potter. You're too reckless to fall for a man who doesn't challenge you.”

Harry feels delirious with joy upon hearing that half-muttered assessment, fully aware that whatever Draco has done is working like a charm.  
“I can think of at least one sensible man who could challenge me, Sir.” He responds breathlessly, waiting for Severus to take the bait this time and ask him 'who' that man could be...

Utter disappointment floods his reeling senses when instead of smirking saucily and enticing him further with a flirty come-on, Severus frowns thunderously and takes a hasty step back.  
“You should concentrate on you career, Potter. You're far too young to start thinking about settling down already. I understand that Hogwarts can be a tad... dull... for a man of your age, but there is entertainment to be found around here if you care to socialize with your colleagues.”

Harry's buoyant mood disappears in a cloud of puzzled confusion.  
“But... I've never refused to socialize with anyone. I even invited you out for drinks last weekend and you said...”

“A drink sounds absolutely lovely. Thank you, Potter.” Severus interrupts him hastily, leaving him open-mouthed with sheer shock.

“A drink sounds lovely?” Harry splutters, feeling utterly bewildered “What on Earth is going on?” He demands an explanation and his eyes narrow suspiciously when Severus turns around, clearly intent on legging it back to his office without bothering to offer a reply.

_'He's trying to get away before I_ _have time to_ _wriggle out of this outing. As if I_ _could_ _ever reject an invitation of his, no matter how underhandedly delivered. Oh, Severus..._ _How can you be so blind?_ ” He wonders, smiling fondly to himself as he fakes gormless bewilderment in order to secure this unexpected date with his confusing beloved.  
  
A warm kernel of pure affection warms his heart from the inside out when his clueless prince flashes him the most adorable self-sufficient smirk over his shoulder and informs him in that sexy drawl of his:  
“Yes. Drinks, Potter. Do keep up, please. This invitation was your idea, after all. Seven o'clock at Rosmerta's and don't be late, for Merlin's sake! I positively abhor having to wait for my... friends.”

 

**TBC...  
[  
](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/93033.html#cutid1)**


End file.
